Hyoga
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hyoga/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hyoga/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hyoga/History Hyoga is a survivor that was revived by Tsukasa Shishio. Initially an elite member of the Empire of Might since depetrified by Tsukasa. Appearance: Hyoga is a tall and fairly built man with light coloured hair. For unknown reasons, he is seen squinting most of the time. He wears bird feathers around his neck, and a mask covering his nose and mouth because of his terrible de-petrification scar. Personality: Hyoga has an easy going attitude towards everything, even at situation the do not work in his favour he still remains calm. When Gen betrayed him Hyoga did not seem bothered by it even though his weapons were destroyed in mid-battle. While he claims to share the same values as Tsukasa when it comes to only reviving the young and creating a community where no one takes from others, Hyoga himself is an elitist who believes in social Darwinism. He categories humans as either enlightened (or strong) and unenlightened (or weak). He believes that the "brainless incompetent masses" should not be allowed to live and that the world only those who excel should be allowed to live. He seems to be observant, managing to instantly tell Kinro had bad eyesight simply from seeing Kinro squint. Despite his lack of care for those who he deems "useless" or those who oppose him along with having a strong Darwinist belief in only the strongest deserving to live, he does have a few good qualities. He genuinely respects those who he feels does things "properly". He recognised Kinro's strategy of staying onto the bridge as the number of Tsukasa's forces were disadvantageous and fighting on the bridge would force the battle to be one on one. Similarly, he genuinely respects Homura and puts complete faith in her abilities, referring to her as the only underling who did things "properly". Strengths: Physical Abilities: Hyoga is one of the strongest characters in series, as seen when he faced off against 10 other men and easily defeated them in a few seconds. He was able to take on Magma, Kohaku, and Kinro; the strongest three fighters in the village, and was able to stand his ground until his rigged weapon fell apart. Hyoga is also shown to be proficient in using his kudayari (a type of spear that has its shaft go through a hollow tube that allowed the spear to be twisted while thrusting.) However, he has stated his power is essentially a wildcard, as if he does not have his preferred type of spear, his fighting ability drops significantly. Intelligence: Hyoga is a tactical genius who knows how to manipulate his own companions as a distraction while sending Homura to set fire to the houses of Ishigami Village to reduce their resources. He is an analytical man who can recognise with one attack who was the strongest among the warriors of Ishigami Village even though he had received the information from Gen after finding out. Lancer Master: Hyoga is a spear-handling master, using his Kudayari spear he uses the Kan style that allows him to strike out at fast and irregular tormentor attacks that allow him to fight three of Ishigami village's strongest fighters even though they had metal katanas, overwhelming them with the same until it broke. Equipment: * Kudayari: A special Kan-style boom that has its shaft pass through a hollow tube that allows the boom to be twisted as it pushes into the shape of a full moon as it spins, allowing uneven erratic attacks to increase or decrease its range. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Pre-Petrification Character Category:Character From Japan Category:Empire of Might Category:9-B Power Level Category:Jerry Jewell Voice Actor